leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion ability
An ability is a special move performed by a champion that only he / she has access to (as opposed to using summoner spells or active ability items) with each ability constituting a part of the champion's 'kit'. and are the only non-champion units to possess their own abilities. Champion Kits Every champion kit (with some exceptions) follows the same basic structure: an innate, three basic abilities with five ranks each, and an ultimate with three ranks. * Available as soon as the game starts, innate abilities passively affects a champion for the entire match but cannot be ranked up at will, often scaling with their owners' level to compensate. ** Innates sometimes feature a unique mechanic that helps define a champion's playstyle. * Available from level 1 and controlled by the - - keys, basic abilities are learned over the course of the game by ranking them up after every level-up, the earliest for maxing one out being level 9 (current rank cannot be higher than half the champion's rounded out level, limiting each new new for the same ability to every odd, single-digit level) * Available from level 6 (can only be ranked up again at levels 11 and 16 at the least) and controlled by the key, ultimates are considered a champion's strongest, most characteristic, and most game-changing ability. ** Ultimate abilities feature a HUD indicator attached to the champion's portrait (location can vary between on top of the minimap or on the left of the screen depending on settings) letting allies know the state of each other's ultimate cooldowns (black if not learned yet, gray when on cooldown, green when ready to cast) Components Any given ability possesses at least one of the following components, sometimes a combination of two or more. * Must be cast at a target unit/location/direction in order to be used (innate abilities never feature this component) * Affects the champion without any specific input required on their part. ** Aura: Passively affects nearby units (allies, enemies, both) within a certain range. ** Offensive: Enhances damage. ** Defensive: Enhances durability and/or survivability. ** Ability: Interacts with parts or the entirety of a champion's kit. ** Utility: Enhances a champion's non-combat aspects. ** Death: Interacts with a unit's demise (the champion's, allies', enemies', structures') ** Stacking: Triggers with repeated ability uses and/or basic attacks landed. ** Stats: Increases a given stat by, in turn, increasing another. * Allows the champion to cycle the ability between 'on' and 'off' status, activating and (willingly/forcefully) disabling it or swapping an effect for another. ** Most toggles do not trigger or charge but do stack . * The champion 'shapeshifts' themselves and/or their abilities, gaining mutually-exclusive persistent effects and/or temporary ones (these may overlap with high cooldown reduction) effects while losing others. ** Rapid stance-swapping is usually regulated by a brief global cooldown in order to prevent a champion from continually accumulating temporary effects. ** Some stances replace one or more basic abilities. * Some abilities apply on-hit effects only when specifically stated to be able to do so. * Some abilities run on charges (as opposed to a cooldown) in order to be used. ** Stock: Charges are generated one at a time and up to a maximum (recharge time is affected by cooldown reduction) ** Barrage: Charges are generated upon casting the ability and available for a limited duration (all unused charges are lost when it ends) and each used charge incurs no additional resource costs while triggering a brief cooldown in-between each other. ---- * Cast time: Abilities with a cast time prevent the caster from taking any other action while the ability is cast. Casting cannot be cancelled by the player, and can only be cancelled by death or certain forms of crowd control. * Channel: Unlike cast time, channeled abilities can be interrupted, either by the caster or by most forms of crowd control. The player can cancel channels through movement, casting another ability, or recasting the ability. The cancelled ability will either have a reduced effect or none at all. The cost will not be refunded and the ability will go on full or reduced cooldown. Some targeted abilities will go on a very short cooldown if the target dies or becomes untargetable during the channel. * Cooldown: All abilities have a cooldown, a length of time after the use of the ability in which the ability cannot be used again. Cooldown reduction reduces this time, to a maximum of 40% reduction (45% with ) of the ability's initial cooldown. ** Shared cooldowns: These are active abilities of a champion that share a shorter cooldown in addition to their individual cooldowns (counting down simultaneously). None of the abilities involved can be cast until the shared cooldown is over. Shared cooldowns cannot be reduced by cooldown reduction. ** Some champions have abilities that refresh/reduce the cooldown period of itself and/or another ability. ** Some abilities have a secondary active function. The ability goes on cooldown after the secondary function has been triggered or the window for triggering it expires. *** basic abilities are auras. Each aura proves an area of effect buff to nearby allies that persists for longer than the active effect. Activating an aura will replace another if one is active. They have a shared cooldown of seconds. *** active abilities are stances. Each stance provides an effect that lasts as long as the stance is active, as well as an effect on activation. They have a shared cooldown of 2 seconds. *** Similarly, and cannot be active at the same time, and casting one will cancel the other after one second. * Cost: Most abilities, but not all, have a specific cost associated with them. Generally, abilities cost mana, though some champions use health, energy, or other resource mechanics. When the ability is used, the champion loses the cost of the ability. If the champion has less than the cost of the ability, the ability cannot be used and its HUD icon changes color. Some toggle abilities continuously consume a resource, and will automatically toggle off when that resource runs out. Some champions do not use a resource, and as such, all their abilities have no cost. * Range: The range of an ability determines how far away a target can be and still take the effect of the ability. This range generally does not appear on in-game tooltips, but placing one's cursor over the ability will display the range and targeting for that ability. Some abilities have global range, meaning their range includes the entire map. Ability Effects Every ability has one or more effects. These effects vary widely, but can generally be broken down as follows: * Buff: Increases one or more units' statistics while active. Innate and toggle abilities are most likely to have this type of effect. Active abilities which give buffs usually have higher bonuses than passives or toggles due to their limited duration. Some champions provide area of effect buffs to nearby allies, referred to as auras. * Debuff: Negative status effect given to one or more units that negatively impacts their combat performance in some way. Debuffs can reduce the target's statistics, cause damage over time, delayed damage, or trigger status effects and/or damage (e.g. debuffs an enemy champion and is triggered if an allied champion damages the target). * Crowd control: This category includes all effects that reduce the fighting ability of enemy units. The page includes a table with information on each. * Crowd control immunity: Prevents certain types of crowd control from affecting the target. * Damage: Offensive abilities that deal damage. This damage can be either physical, magic, or true, and generally applies spell vamp, unless it applies on-hit effects. Most damage-dealing abilities scale with a champion's attack damage and/or ability power. A few scale with other stats, such as current or maximum mana and current or maximum health. Some abilities deal damage over time. * Damage reduction: Reduces damage dealt to the target for the duration. This damage reduction does not apply to true damage and applies before reduction from armor or magic resistance. * Gold: Gives champions more gold than the base rate, either over time or on kill. * Healing: Heals a target. Healing generally scales with ability power. Support champions are most likely to have healing abilities, and are the only ones to have healing abilities which target a champion other than themselves. Several non-support champions have abilities that heal only themselves. * Invulnerability: The target cannot be damaged for the duration. The effect is related to but not the same as untargetability. Currently, invulnerability is only provided by: ** ** (at a minimum health) ** ** effects * Movement: Moves the champion or the champion's target from place to place. This can be a dash or a blink. Many of these abilities allow a champion to move through otherwise solid obstacles/terrain in a similar manner to the summoner spell . * Resurrection: Brings target back to life if reduced to below 0 health, though other conditions may apply. * Shield: Absorbs a certain amount of damage for the target, in place of losing health. * Stealth: Target becomes unseen and untargetable until revealed or duration expires. The page contains further information, including means of detecting stealthed champions. * untargetable: The champion cannot be targeted by basic attacks or abilities for the duration, but can still take damage from existing damage over time or delayed damage debuffs. Champions in are both untargetable and invulnerable. Trivia * , , , , , , , , and are the only champions with an innate ability that has two independent effects. * and are the only champions with an innate ability that has two effects that stack with other effects/abilities. * innate has the most independent effects effects in-game (four) * and are the only champions that have a summon passive. * is the only champion that has a transformation passive. * / is available at level 1 and can not be maxed. Instead each of Jayce's basic abilities can be ranked six times. * can be ranked six times but can only be ranked twice. * is currently the only champion without an ultimate ability. He has four stances that are all trainable up to level 5. * , , , , and each have six basic abilities. ** and have a total of six basic abilities including their upgraded forms, but the upgrade is permanent and replaces the standard ability. * Akali is currently the only Energy-based champion to have any associated cost on their Ultimate ability (1x ) * / , , and are all available at level 1 for the respective champion, but can still be leveled up at level 6, 11 and 16, making them special in having 4 ranks. * , , , , and each have two ultimate abilities. ** Including their upgraded forms, and also have two ultimate abilities. However, as previously mentioned, these will replace the standard forms permanently. * , and each have three ultimate abilities (four if you include the toggle, but in all cases this skill otherwise does nothing by itself). * , , , and are the only champions with access to their ultimate abilities at level one. Each, except Jayce, may invest skill points into their ultimates at levels 6, 11 and 16, allowing it to reach rank 4. * cannot be ranked past its innate first rank, and can only be ranked twice, at levels 6 and 11. * , and , with two ultimates and six basic abilities each, hold the record for the most abilities on a single champion. ;Global Ultimates Some champion ultimates have an unlimited, global range, allowing them to either support from afar or kill an otherwise safe enemy (i.e. a low health enemy who is staying in tower range for safety). Generally, the point of a global ultimate is to be a threat to enemy champions from anywhere on the map. and are partially global, with the first part of the ultimate being a global effect and the second part having a limited range. * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Shapeshifters * ** ** - ** Ultimate ability that grants access to two sets of basic abilities. * ** ** - ** Shapeshifting innate ability that grants a new set of basic abilities upon collecting enough Fury and . * / ** ** ** Ultimate ability that grants access to two sets of basic abilities. * ** - ** ** Shapeshifting innate ability that grants a new but disables & upon being . * ** ** - ** Ultimate ability that grants access to two set of basic abilities. * / ** ** Shapeshifting basic ability that grants access to an alternate set of basic abilities and Tremor Sense, along with other and . de:Fähigkeiten es:Habilidad de campeón fr:Compétence pt-br:Habilidade zh:英雄技能 Category:Gameplay elements Category:Abilities Category:Champions